


Tag Yourself

by sten06



Series: Gay Panic One-Shots [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Facebook, Facebook tags give it all away, Fluff, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, One Shot, Silly, crack reveal, its all nonsense, lena has 3 friends and im dying, lena suspects, supergirl reveal, they joke about all the times lena has teased her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: "Do you want to tag Kara Danvers?"Facebook was usually spot on with the tag feature, but all software had glitches. Lena stared at the picture, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She leaned toward the screen, squinting, trying to see better. It was Supergirl, no doubt about it, but the facial recognition did have a point…ORLena finds out Kara is Supergirl thanks to Facebook ;)





	Tag Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is just sheer nonsense & fluff based on this artwork I came across: http://stennnn06.tumblr.com/post/161183418402/kaylapocalypse-brakken-uh-oh-this-picture
> 
> It made me giggle and I thought a facebook crack reveal would be fun to write and then my hand slipped and here we are.

Lena swirled her scotch slowly in her glass as she went over the numbers again. Her vision was beginning to blur, no thanks to the alcohol, and her motivation to plow through more paperwork was fading fast. It was close to 10PM and she was exhausted, her brain unable to focus on anything without drifting over to something nonsensical. She already had several distracting tabs open on her laptop, and was perusing them casually, smirking to herself while she read. There was a campy fluff article – _10 Signs You’re In Love With Your Best Friend_ – that she swiftly bookmarked for a later time, before launching into an endless cycle of cat videos and buzzfeed quizzes.

_Which Hogwarts House Are You?_

“Not Slytherin, not slytherin….” she whispered under her breath, her chin resting on her hand, as she clicked through the images with gusto.

Suddenly, a notification pinged, and she stared at it with a quirked brow. She placed her glass down on her desk, squinting in unfamiliarity as she went over to Facebook. The social media site was still foreign to her as she really didn’t have much use for it. Truthfully, she only agreed to get an account because, like most things in her life, Kara had insisted she sign up. Lena tried to resist, arguing her lack of social life made a _social media_ site quite useless, but she couldn’t refuse once Kara started pouting.

“Please Lena! Then we can post pictures and I wouldn’t have to e-mail you those videos that _clutter your inbox_.” Kara parroted Lena’s tone with the last bit, and the CEO smirked and rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been telling her to get one for months!” Jess chirped, the normally quiet assistant interjecting into the conversation after having just brought Lena her messages. Lena cocked a challenging eyebrow at her, and she shrank back with a twinkle in her eye. “Well, I have…”

“That’ll be all, _thank you, Jess_ ,” Lena said pointedly, with a small smile of amusement on her lips. Jess grinned and nodded, before exiting. “Okay, fine, Kara. Show me how this works…”

Kara clapped her hands excitedly and immediately took Lena’s laptop. She began typing away, and Lena shook her head, grinning at her best friend. Kara’s superpower was that she could make Lena spill all her industry secrets with just a flutter of her eyelashes, and it was starting to become problematic. Still, the L-Corp head sat back contentedly in her chair, and watched as Kara furiously typed away, her tongue jutting out the corner of her mouth slightly as she focused.

That had been months ago, and so far, Lena had 3 friends. Kara, who tagged her at least once a day in something, namely photos of foods from restaurants she wanted to try or relentlessly cute puppy videos that Lena not-so-secretly adored, Jess, who promptly filtered most of hers so it would seem professional, and Supergirl, who rarely posted anything herself, but had various pictures posted of her by the citizens of National City.

“Quite pathetic” Lena mumbled, as she scrolled down her newsfeed, reaching the bottom fairly quickly.

She sighed, before seeing that Kara had been tagged in several new pictures. Lena was loathe to admit her frequent habit of checking on Kara’s page, but since she was alone in her office with no one to judge her, she figured it was allowed.

James Olsen had posted an album of various pictures from his work at CatCo, and Lena hovered over the images.

There were photos from months ago – Lena talking with investors at a charity auction that James had covered, several photos of people Lena recognized as CatCo employees and close friends of Kara’s, a few fantastically shot poses of Superman, and several photos of Kara smiling brightly at the camera. Those were instantly Lena’s favorite. They made her heart flutter, and her cheeks flush. She reached for her drink and slowly sloshed the liquid around, trying to get control of herself.

Kara’s smile jumped off the screen, the way it did in real life, and Lena was captivated. She stared at the photos, one by one, a sappy smile unconsciously growing larger on her face, as she thought about all the sunshine Kara brought to her life. She sighed happily.

They might not be together, they might never get together, but she had her as a friend, and sometimes, it was enough. On nights like tonight, it was enough to just know she existed.

She clicked through more pictures until she came across one she had never noticed being taken. It was a photo of her and Supergirl, taken right after the gala fundraiser that Lena had set up for the sheer purpose of thwarting the gang of criminals terrorizing National City. In it, Lena was leaning close to Supergirl, entangled in a serious discussion. Supergirl’s head was angled toward hers, but her face was toward the camera. It looked like her eyes caught the lens just as it was taken.

It was a beautiful photograph, and a symbolic moment.

A Luthor and a Super, working together.

Lena hovered over the image, tempted to tag the superhero in it. She smirked, wondering what Supergirl would think when she saw it. As she went to click, the auto-suggest box popped up, and a curious question was presented. 

“Do you want to tag Kara Danvers?”

Facebook was usually spot on with the tag feature, but all software had glitches. Lena stared at the picture, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She leaned toward the screen, squinting, trying to see better. It was Supergirl, no doubt about it, but the facial recognition _did_ have a point…

Lena always had her suspicions, and she delighted in teasing Kara about them, if nothing else than to watch her get adorably flustered. It was light hearted, meant in jest, as she hadn’t really allowed herself to process what it all might mean if it were true.

She studied the photo with further scrutiny. 

Were Supergirl’s eyes always that shade of blue? She zoomed in for a better look. 

Was that a _scar_ above her eyebrow in an eerily similar spot to the one Kara had above hers? 

(Not that she’d studied Kara’s face before, or memorized the dips and valleys of her cheeks and lips, or the way the light sometimes caught her just right…. )

_Lena, focus._

Her heart pounded in her ears. 

She flipped back to the picture of Kara Danvers.

“It can’t _really_ be….” Lena mumbled out loud, staring hard at the photos, flipping back and forth with rapid intensity, as her pulse began to race. She felt like a foolish detective, about to crack the worst kept secret in all of National City.

Kara’s voice rang out in her ears. 

_“I flew here…on a…bus..”_

Supergirl’s own voice echoed.

_“I was having coffee with Kara Danvers when you called”_

Lena grimaced, remembering her own oblivious response. _That’s lucky? Really?_

She hovered over an untagged photo of Kara. 

“Do you want to tag Supergirl?”

Lena snapped her head up and immediately dropped her drink, the glass shattering to the floor with a loud crash.

She stared hard across her office, not registering anything that was happening – not the glass around her feet, or the liquid that sloshed around her ankles – all she could think about was how blind she had been.

Blinded by her adoration for Kara, and her hesitation for Supergirl. Blinded by her unwillingness to see the truth. But really, in the end, not blinded at all. The strong arms, and unwavering conviction. The dedication to her, Lena, no matter where she was or what she was doing.

She always knew. How could she not?

_A pair of glasses, honestly, Kara?…_

She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, and laughed at herself in complete annoyance.

She heard the ping of an incoming message and she calmed down enough to focus on her laptop once more.

[Supergirl]: You’re up late, Ms. Luthor

Lena inhaled sharply, incredibly aware for the first time of the predicament she was now faced with. No longer was it Supergirl and Kara, two separate people, and therefore, two very separate relationships. Now it was the same person, but two very different attitudes.  

She stared at the screen for a few more minutes, then back at Supergirl’s message.

[Lena Luthor]: No rest for the wicked, I’m afraid

[Supergirl]: Is everything okay?

 _Sure, it just turns out I’m in love with you, too._  

She winced and shook her head. This was a bad idea, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t confront this now. Prompted by liquid courage, and feeling a bit reckless, she went for it.

[Lena Luthor]: Can I ask you something?

[Supergirl]: Of course, Lena

Lena paused, pursing her lips in thought, before sending the photo – complete with a screencap of the tag-in-question – to Supergirl. The “Kara Danvers” name hovered ominously over the picture. 

She could see Supergirl typing, then stopping, then starting again. Lena tried to remember to breathe. She tried to brace herself for the truth. The truth she already knew. 

A few minutes later, she heard the soft footfall outside her balcony. Her heart flipped as a shot of adrenaline raced through her system.

A figure walked into her office tentatively, but it wasn’t who she expected.

 It was Kara, but it wasn’t.

Kara was standing there, in front of her, dressed as herself – a cheerful pink button down and black pants – but she wasn’t wearing her glasses. Her hair was down, long, flowing and wavy, like the Kryptonian hero. She looked regal, almost glowing, the perfect combination between reality and Lena’s own elaborate visions.

“Kara?” she asked nervously, standing slowly from her chair and walking carefully forward.

Kara’s lips formed a thin smile, as the crinkle in her concerned brow eased slightly. She nodded slowly.

“It’s really you?” Lena asked, walking still closer, until she stood face to face with her best friend.

Lena’s fingers gingerly reached out, before she pulled back, searching Kara’s face for permission. Kara nodded again, and Lena’s shaking hands reached back out to undo the top buttons on Kara’s shirt. Her breath hitched, as she saw the familiar blue and red suit peek out underneath.

She studied it carefully, feeling the fabric with her hands, closing her eyes and trying to process.

“I was going to tell you—” Kara began, but Lena just shook her head, a sad smile on her face.

“You must think I’m the biggest idiot,” Lena mumbled, opening her eyes and searching Kara’s face. “Took me long enough, right?”

“I would never think that! That’s not – Lena, I needed that from you. I needed time,” Kara urged, capturing Lena’s hand in her own. The sincerity in her eyes made Lena feel less embarrassed. She nodded in understanding.“To be honest, I kind of thought you already knew. You hinted an awful lot….”

Lena stopped, before a smug, suggestive smile appeared on her face. 

“What’s your Kryptonite?” Lena asked knowingly, in reference to the question she’d uttered merely weeks before. She recalled fondly how Kara sputtered and fumbled over a response. 

“There was no way to answer that! Kryptonite is my Kryptonite!” Kara whined, before grinning, “I thought you were playing with me, you’re so unfair!” she stamped her foot in mock agitation before continuing. “I mean, I brought you donuts and you responded with _Well, I am human_ …” Kara shook her head.

“Okay fine, but how about when you told me you were having coffee with Kara Danvers when I called that night? Coffee at that hour?” Lena raised her eyebrow skeptically. “Really?”

Kara blushed.

“You said that was lucky!”

“I had just been thrown off a balcony!” Lena countered, pointing at Kara accusingly, her smile growing even wider. “Thanks for the save, by the way.” 

“Anytime” Kara nodded knowingly and Lena’s heart skipped an involuntary beat.

“You know, our lunch bills make so much more sense now. I didn’t know how you could possibly eat that much…” Lena pondered, thinking of all the times she ordered take out expecting to have leftovers, only to be left with empty cartons and a very happy Kara.

“It’s my favorite thing about this planet!” Kara beamed with pride, and Lena could only snicker.

“Well, since we’re talking about everything, we can’t forget my first interview with you…” Kara hinted, her eyes sparkling with their new found inside jokes.

“Oh, when you came to my office and you said you flew here on a bus?” Lena laughed harder now, the ridiculousness too much to keep contained. “Not at all suspicious.”

Kara grinned sheepishly, and looked down at the floor.

“I do owe you for the alien detection device….”

“Yeah, that was…..interesting….” Lena mused, a small smirk on her face, “It was already glitchy, but imagine my surprise when I opened the back and the interior was _melted_ …” she scowled briefly, before her smile overtook her pout.

“Heat vision,” Kara said softly, “Sorry about that. But, you _are_ a genius” Kara replied, her eyes fluttering back up to land on Lena’s. “I’m not surprised you figured it all out.”

“You wear a pair of glasses, Kara, it’s not exactly a mask,” Lena responded quickly, the shame of taking this long to realize still burning in her throat “I don’t think my intellect really played a part here. Besides, I still needed Facebook to tell me officially.” she rolled her eyes and Kara let out a soft laugh.

“You know what they say,” Kara beamed, “It has to be Facebook official!”

“Who says that?”

Kara shrugged, holding her hands up in defeat, laughing harder.

“You aren’t mad, Lena?” she asked, a hint of seriousness in her voice. She searched Lena’s eyes for validation.

“Well…..”

Lena walked back to her desk and turned back to her laptop.

She sighed.

“No Kara, I’m not mad,” she arched her eyebrow and pursed her lips as she clicked over her list of friends. “I’m just disappointed my friend count on here is really only 2 different people now, rather than 3.”

**Author's Note:**

> @stennnn06 on tumblr... apparently I also just laugh about Lena too now


End file.
